More Human Than Human
by ajremix
Summary: Dark fic. Rated for violence, adult situations and overly vulgar drug addicts. Not for the kind of heart or those unable to decipher vagueness.


More Human Than Human

A Guilty Gear Fiction

Virgo

__

The damn fucker. Shouldn't've been fuckin' stupid. A Goddamn ripoff, tryin' to pull one on /me/. Ignorant fuck. Who does he think he's messin' with? 'M no fuckin' newbie. I've been through this fuckin' hell before. Shit, can't even hold the damn thing. Stop fuckin' trembling! Damn, it's just getting worse, I need a fuckin' hit! Shit, shit shitshitshitshitshit! Oh God, it hurts! My fuckin' mind is on fuckin' fire! Just stab the damn thing in!

Fuck, it hurts.... Goddamn needles, why're they so fuckin' fragile? Shit, now my hands are stinging.

Ah, who gives a fuck? The shit's workin'. I'm cool.

I fuckin' hate me.

~*~*~*~

"Found him."

"Where was he?"

"Wandering around somewhere in western Europe."

"Bit far, isn't it?"

"Che. Don't know, don't care."

Sigh. "Well, thank you. I appreciate this."

"Whatever." Shrug.

"I'll see you later?"

Pause. "Maybe."

~*~*~*~

__

You wanna fuckin' cry? CRY. I don't give a fuck anymore. Scream your goddamn lungs out, I don't give a rat's ass. I'll rip your worthless throat, sonnuva bitch. I'll fuckin' kill anyone comin' around to save your sorry whore ass.

Hypocritical FUCKER! You're just like him! Just like fuckin' both of them!

Oh yeah? You think you can fuck me? I've learned. I'm not givin' /anyone/ a fuckin' chance now. So fuck you. You thought you could cross me, now you pay the price. Got fooled twice, I'm not bein' raped up the ass again. Not for no one. And when I find that fucker again

He's gonna be worse off than you, ya belligerent prick.

~*~*~*~

"He's killing people all over the place."

"You're kidding me."

"Would I joke about this sort of thing?"

"...."

"Look, I'm sorry for-"

"I can't believe this...."

~*~*~*~

__

Ya know what I like ta dream about? Hell, maybe I don't actually dream about it, but I sure as hell would like to. I dream about when you were still around. You're prick ass self with that deceptive smile. Sure got me fooled. Except this time, I know better. I know better than to just take whatever crap ass shit you throw at me. This time /I'm/ the one in control.

I dream about you, remember the way you moved underneath me. Except this time, hn, this time it's different. Got you spread out on the ground, that sweet face of yours bruised and bleeding and your hot, tight ass all around me. I can hear you screaming against the hand I got in your mouth. And the way that you bleed, so slow and silky. It makes me hard whenever I think of it, you know?

But then you would. Any time I think of you I get hard, but you know. That's why you played with me, wasn't it? Because I was /fun/. Well I'm gonna have some fun with you. Hear your bones snap under my hands, watch the way your skin goes pale and fuckin' wet. It's your fault I'm like this. Because I can't stop thinkin' about you and it makes me go so goddamn /hard/, I can't help it. I need to find someone and I pretend that it's you and I slit their throats and drink from them. And it's almost as good as you and your drivin' me fuckin' insane.

Fuckin' smack ain't a reprieve from this shit-faced existence. It's so I don't keep thinkin' about you. 'Cause if I do, I might end up killin' myself before I get around to killin' you.

~*~*~*~

"Is he okay?"

"It.... depends on what you define as 'okay'."

"Don't play words with me. Not now."

"Sorry."

Impatient. "Well?"

".....Follow me."

~*~*~*~

__

Fuckin' shit was /pure/. Some dumb bastard got a meth lab 'round here, I'll bet. Shit it's fuckin' /burning/, my goddamn brain's on fire! Shit, I can't even get up, I can't remember what other shit I had today. FuckFUCK, I'm gonna gouge my fuckin' eyes out! It fuckin' hurts!

I can't stop shakin'. Feels so fuckin' cold but I'm burnin' alive! Fuck, what's that in my mouth? I'm gonna fuckin' hurl.

Goddammit! Even dead you're in the fuckin' WAY! Damn annoying bitch! Get the fuck away from me! Shit, I can't move. I can't get on my fuckin' feet. Am I crying, I can't tell with all this blood everywhere. My arms are fuckin' burning, that ain't my blood, is it?

Shit, it's the fuckin' cops. Damn pig-nosed snot fuckers, get the fuck away from me! Keep the fuck away! That's not my blade. Can't be. No fat-assed prick coulda taken my blade.

My fuckin' hands are numb.

Don't think I'm fuckin' easy to take in. Just 'cause I can't feel my damn legs don't mean I can't take your bitch asses on! Those fuckin' sticks ya got ain't gonna do nothin'. Fuck around all you want, ain't gonna stop me.

Even in my nightmares I'll still be thinkin' about you.

Fuckin' bastard.

~*~*~*~

"Well? How is he?"

"He's in.... stable condition. For now anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"He's got so many drugs and narcotics and all sorts of random things inside of him.... I'm surprised that he even survived this long."

"How long will he be like...."

"I'm afraid we can't say. Some people have been in comas from two days up to countless years. We won't be able to keep him on life support for long. Especially seeing as he has no insurance or a way to pay for it."

"I will. I'll pay as much as I can."

Sigh. "Sir.... In all due honesty, I suggest you don't even bother. Even though he's in a coma, once his body goes into withdraws, I'm afraid it'll be too much for him to handle. His veins are so damaged from all the needles, it'll collapse under the stress. We estimate that the drugs will kill him- one way or another -within the week."

"Is there.... Is there really nothing we can do?"

"Nothing, sir."

"I.... I see...."

"I'm sorry about your friend." Footsteps echoed out.

"I'm sorry...." Choked laughter. "I'm sorry.... I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.... I...." He tried to hold back the tears, leaning heavily against the large, two-way mirror that let him look into the room. Too uncharacteristic for its occupant who lay unerringly still in the sterile too-white, too-bright room.

~*~*~*~

__

You know what would've been nice? I told you before, right? You shoulda met Shishou. He's one helluva dude. You two woulda gotten along so well. Hell, if nothin' else, you could compare all the shit you both fuckin' put me through.

Of course, Shishou might not be happy that you were screwin' his student up the ass, but at least you two could compare to what fuckin' pricks you are. And all the fuckin' grief I went through because you both decided to just up and leave me on my goddamn /own/! Like I didn't fuckin' need either of you around anymore!

You're both /fuckin'/ assholes!

I wanna fuckin' die....

~*~*~*~

Footsteps again, this time they stopped next to him, waiting patiently for him to gather some semblance of control. "Anji-san."

"Not now." He said quietly, unable to tear his eyes away in morbid, soul splintering guilt. "Just leave me alone."

"Anji-san, I truly am sorry for all this."

"I want to be alone."

"Anji-san, this isn't your fault."

"Isn't it?" His voice had an edge so intense one could've imagined it cracking the glass he spoke into. "It was because of me he's like this!"

"He's had a long history of drug abuse-"

"I helped him!" The tears were trying to choke him in retribution for his crimes. "When I met him, I helped him through all this the first time around! After his shishou died, he turned to drugs as an escape and I /helped/ him through it! He trusted me! He trusted /everything/ with me!"

"I know he did. You were the only one he'd get close to. I had a feeling that he would, but.... I never would've imagined...."

"Why did I leave? I love him. More than anything in the world. I can't even remember that lame-ass reason I gave to just walk away from it all....."

"You couldn't have known-"

"I should've. That's what caring for another is about." He turned. "Isn't it? Am I wrong?"

"....No. No, you're not."

"Then why? Why didn't I see this? Why was I so selfish?"

"Anji-san...."

"Leave me alone. Please."

A man, tired and broken and unforgiving is a hard thing to fix. And one that can never be fixed. And is the saddest existence ever to be created by God. And the one that would curse his name for all eternity.

"Chip-kun...."

~*~*~*~

__

Nice place ya got, Shishou. Fucked the devil up the ass yet?


End file.
